The Love Triangle
by LoveLorned
Summary: An unexpected love triangle surfaces that separates Kurama and Botan forever.


"Hey Botan!" Kurama ran as fast as he could to catch up with her. But she did not let him catch up. She was deeply heart broken. Her blue hair flew with the wind revealing her tear-stricken face. Her sobs were covered by the sound of the leaves crackling and falling to the ground. Kurama looked down, his face showed signs of defeat. _I let her down_. He repeated in his mind. He silently walked back home.

"…Why did he have to be so… so…" Botan brushed her tears away. A tear continued to slide down her cheek. "..so ..perfect?" Just then, she saw Yuusuke walking her way. She tried to hide her face but it was too late. "Why, Botan are you crying?" He sat down next to her and put his arms around her. "It's.. it's.. Kurama.." She slowly rested her head on Yuusuke's shoulder. "Something happened to Kurama?! Oh my God!" His face became very pale. "No. It's not that. I saw him with.. (sob) .. Hiei.. How could he have done this to me?" Botan placed her arms around Yuusuke, feeling more comfortable. "Maybe you just mistook it. It can't be!" Botan tightened her grip of Yuusuke. "No, it's true. I saw them in.. bed.. together." The moon rose above them. Their silhouette showed clearly. The scene was perfect. The trees in the park bowed down to them. The birds hummed a song to their ears. Everything was so romantic. Botan looked up at Yuusuke. Their eyes focused at each other. Yuusuke knew what to do. He placed his ands around her neck gently and moved closer to her. Their lips met and locked with each other. The kiss felt good. It was very passionate but somehow, it didn't seem right. Botan turned her head away. "We can't do this." She looked back at his black eyes which looked so innocent. She waited for his response. He nodded. They turned away from each other without uttering a single word, and left.

Botan locked her room and continued sobbing. It was already morning. She couldn't sleep, bearing this thought in her mind. It had been a day already. Somewhat, she had hoped that Kurama would comeback to her but now her tint of hope was gone. She dreamed of his red hair, angelic face and most of all his green eyes. Then, the phone rang. Her heart skipped when she began to reach for the phone. Sweat trickled down her hopeful face. "Hello.." Kurama knew that she was crying just upon hearing her voice. "It's me. Um.. Kurama.. um, can we talk?" She was about to say no but her heart urged her to say yes. She knew that this was a bad signal. "Why? What do we need to talk about?" "About yesterday, it wasn't like what it seemed to be." He sounded sincere. "It was pretty clear. You and… Hiei." The memory of what she'd seen made her continue crying. "Yeah.. I know.. It's just that.. I can't decide between you two. But, please, I'm sorry. Can we still be, at least, friends?" Her heart ached more painfully. "Well, it just doesn't work that way. You should decide now or I'll be gone forever." She really expected him to pick her. "..um.. I can't decide.." She lost her grip of the phone. She felt paralyzed. The world was collapsing. Someone knocked on the door but she didn't hear it. After a couple of knockings, the door began to open. She looked up to see who it was. She stared at him with no emotion at all. She saw his face filled with despair and his black eyes were blank. They stared at each other for a long time. "Can I come in?" Botan did not move. "Well, I just wanted to say that I really love you." Yuusuke looked at Botan to see if her expression has changed but it hadn't. He understood her. He stood up and continued towards the door. "Yuusuke!" He turned around looking surprised. Botan ran to his arms and hugged him. "I love you, Yuusuke." They kissed each other. They were in cloud nine. The doorbell rang but they didn't notice it. Kurama opened the door and began to enter. He hesitated for a moment and began thinking of his lines. _Botan, I love you_. No, too old fashioned. Just then, he was disturbed by a sight. He rubbed his eyes and looked again see clearly Botan and Yuusuke kissing. _How can he do this to me?_ His heart was breaking. Everything became upside down. _I can't live without her._ He exited quietly and walked down the street. He was now crying. A very bright light flashed towards his direction. He turned around to see what it was. The light flashed even brighter. It blinded him and he saw his life flash before him. In a split second, the truck hit him hard. _It's the end_. His spirit separated from his body. He was dead. He looked back to see his poor handsome body sprawled on the ground. He saw two familiar people rush quickly to his remains. Botan and Yuusuke looked down on his body. Tears slid down their cheeks. They tightened their embrace of each other. "Oh, God, it's because of me. Now, he's gone." Botan whispered to herself. More tears flowed down her cheeks. Kurama felt sorry for both of them. _No Botan, it's not your fault. It's my fault and now you're gone forever_. He whispered but of course no one heard him. He blew a flying kiss to both of them wishing them happiness. He thought about Hiei and wished him good too. _God bless you both_, he said under his breath. And now it was time to go.


End file.
